


Lower Decks

by Tilted Windmill and Gratuitousbodies (Fireplace_Dragon)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BBW, BDSM, Background Plot, Bondage, Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gay Sex, Giant dildos, Goo Girl, Hacking, Hallucinations, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lots and lots of sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Painplay, Multi, Nymphomaniac, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Painful Sex, Pervert, Pet Names, Plants, Poor Buddy, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Romance, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Machines, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Sneaky masturbation, Spanking, Spying, Squirting, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trophy Panties, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, eating ass, girls with dicks, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireplace_Dragon/pseuds/Tilted%20Windmill%20and%20Gratuitousbodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all seen Star Trek, Star Wars, and other similar movies and shows where all the focus is on the main cast. But on these massive starships, there's hundreds to thousands of crew making sure everything works smoothly while the heroes are out to save the day. But have you ever wondered what sort of mischief these folks get up to behind the scenes? Lower Decks is a series of short sexy stories that does just that. Each chapter features a member of The Explorer's team, and their porny escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur Newell

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters in Lower Decks were written by Tilted Windmill, with editing, input, and ideas/suggestions by Gratuitousbodies. There will be chapters in the future written by Gratbod, but for now just enjoy the smut!
> 
> The first person writing style is used because these are excerpts from the crewmembers' personal logs. They're recalling things that have happened.

#### Arthur Newell, Maintenance Team 6, Personal Log: day 71

I entered my darkened quarters after a long 14 hour shift and dropped my toolbox on the floor. I kicked off my boots, hung my tool belt from a hook on the wall, and had nice long stretch. Then a lustful sigh came from back in the shadows. I quickly hit the panel, turning on the lights and revealing Lieutenant Multusc laying on her side in my bunk in a downright sultry pose. My bunk! Lieutenant Multusc was laying in _my bunk _! I had never even seen her out of her uniform before. Being a ‘goo girl’, her jumpsuit was rubberized and included a pair of wellington boots. The restrictive nature of the material meant I’d never really gotten a good idea of what her physique was like under it. She was quite curvy, with thick thighs, wide hips, a slight belly, and enormous round breasts. I know, because now here she was wearing nothing but a lacy eggshell blue bra and panty set. At least I think it was eggshell blue. The translucent green slime she constantly exuded made it hard to tell the exact colour. She must have been laying there for a while. This slime had now pooled on my bed and soaked into the sheets, leaving her lying in an enormous wet spot.__

__“Care to join me?” She asked flirtatiously, batting her dark eyelids. This snapped me out of my panicked trance, and suddenly I remembered that the door was still wide open! I panicked again and hit the panel button to shut the door. Then I hit the button next to it to lock it. Then I remembered anyone who outranked me (which was basically everyone else on the ship) could still override the lock. I grabbed some tools from my belt and pried the panel off the wall. I disconnected the wires to the ‘close door’ switch and twisted the ends together, creating a short that would jam any other input and hold the door shut. I had moved onto worrying if the power should be cut and someone pry the door open when she called out to me again.  
“You don’t need to worry about any of your bunk mates returning. I sent them all down to the aft lounge and promised to pay their tab. They won’t be back for a while.” She informed me._ _

__“They know you’re here!?” I shrieked, as my panic mode went into overdrive._ _

__“You’re embarrassed by me?” She accused, pouting._ _

__“No, no!” I stammered. “It’s just that I uh, I uh, I uh, I uh…”_ _

__“You what!?” She snapped._ _

__“It’s not you. It’s me.” I said, buying some time to collect my thoughts. “Well it’s both of us. You’re a Lieutenant, so you’re part of command, and I’m just a guy from the maintenance team.”_ _

__“Puh-lease.” She exhaled loudly. “I’m a lieutenant junior-grade and as far removed from any real command as I am from the throne of Norway or Tetulon 4!”_ _

__“That doesn’t change the facts: your uniform has purple shoulders, and mine has yellow.” I protested. “What does a beautiful woman in charge like you want with a lanky grunt like me?”_ _

__“If you want to pull rank, fine.” She winked. “As your commanding officer, I command you come over here and stand in front of me.” I hesitated, but obeyed orders. “Now, tell me one good reason why you aren’t ravaging me right now.”_ _

__“Well you see, you just so…um, and I just got off from my-“ I began to scramble for excuses, but she sat up straight and at that point she unclasped her bra and let it fall into her lap. Her large beautiful breasts bounced and hung in front of her, and I completely lost my train of thought. Her nipples were a dark emerald colour, stark against her otherwise lime green complexion._ _

__“You were saying?” She coaxed coquettishly. I tried to continue where I’d left off, but I couldn’t remember where that was. As I ummed and erred she slid her fingers into the frilly waistband of her panties and began to work them down her thighs. I stopped trying to talk and just let my mouth hang agape at the nearly nude woman before me. She stopped as her panties reached her knees._ _

__“That it?” She asked, batting her eyelashes._ _

__“Uh,” I thought. “Yeah, I guess.” She dropped her panties the rest of the way, and the hit the tile floor with a dull splat. She wiggled farther back on the bed._ _

__“If you really want me to leave, I will.” She said sincerely. “Just ask.” I was so confused and conflicted. I let out a long sigh._ _

__“Let’s do it.” I agreed, and pulled down the zipper on the back of my uniform. She squealed with delight and leapt to her feet. She grab the shoulders of my jumpsuit and stripped it down to my ankles in one move. She pulled my boxers down as well and wrapped one hand around my cock and cradled my balls with the other. I’d never touched a goo being before without rubber gloves in the way. The slime was magical. It felt both warming and cooling at the same time, producing an overall tingling. She rubbed one hand up and down my shaft almost without any friction at all. I was so lubed up from all the goo the precum streaming out of me was barely noticeable. As she juggled my balls with her free hand she slid her other all the way to my glans slowly, drawing out the ecstasy. She rubbed the tip with the pad of her thumb and drove me wild. My eyes rolled back in my skull and I let out a weak groan of pleasure._ _

__Just as I thought it could get any more intense I felt her draw me into her mouth with a quick suck. She drew her mouth off again with a loud ‘slorPOP’ and took my balls in her mouth, massaging them with her tongue. She slobbered a bit as she let them retract back out. My entire mid-region was a slimy, slobbery mess, and it was mind-blowing. She slowly ran her flattened tongue up the underside of my shaft and tickled the opening of my cock with the tip of her tongue. I groaned with a sensitive pleasure. This must’ve been the reaction she was looking for as she suddenly plunged my entire shaft into her mouth and down her throat, her nose pressing against my abs. Her lips wrapped around my shaft and she used her tongue like an expert, just as I was about to climax, she pulled away, making me whimper._ _

__“My turn.” She whispered and hopped back up onto my bed with a squelch. She flung her legs wide open, exposing her dark sex to me. She was dripping wet. I suppose that’s normal for her though, but I could tell she was quivering with desire. I must’ve been standing there just staring longer than I thought, because she called out to me again. “I want you to eat me out.”_ _

__“….I’ll drown.” I said a bit nervously after what was certainly too long of a pause._ _

__“THEN SHUT UP AND FUCK ME!” She shrieked. She leaned forward, grabbed me by the ears, and yanked me down on top of her. There was a quick fumble as I lined up, but soon I was in. Cor, there are no words to describe how the inside of a goo girl feels on a nude cock. That reminded me._ _

__“Uh, I don’t have any, um, protection.” I stammered._ _

__“Humans and my kind can’t mate.” She said reassuringly and started nibbling on my ear. I resumed my thrusting. In and out with no resistance, warming and cooling. I wasn’t going to last very long like this. “Ooooh, don’t slow down!” She groaned loudly as I relaxed my pace. “I’m sooo cloooose!” I couldn’t say no. I couldn’t really articulate anything at all in the moment, my head was sofoggy, I just continued getting faster, thrusting harder. Our hips made loud wet slapping noises as they collided together, over and over again. “EEEeeeEEEeeee!” She shrieked as she began to orgasm explosively. Her wail sent me over the edge and I completely blew my load deep inside her warm wet sex. I pulled out as her vocalization continued, and she began to squirt, soaking down me, my bed, and her, more than we were already. The spray was unbelievable. Her climax must have lasted nearly a minute. Finally she collapsed back onto the sheets with a squish. Then she melted. No joke, her body completely lost its solidity for a moment and she began to drip onto the floor as she formed a shallow puddle and spill over both sides of the bunk. Oh gods, I killed Lt. Multusc! After a minute or so of terrified silence, I finally found my voice again._ _

__“Umm, are you okay?” I asked, horrified that I may have just irreversibly melted Ensign Multusc._ _

__“mmmnuuh…” Came her weak reply. She sounded…okay, though clearly exhausted. I sat at the edge of the bed, and after several minutes she re-composed herself, literally. “That was…exquisite.” She praised me. I just grinned like an idiot. “Looks like you enjoyed it too.”_ _

__“Uhuh.” I nodded._ _

__“Sooo,” She said, affecting that sultry tone again. “I guess you won’t need these anymore.” She winked and held aloft some dirty magazines I’d hidden under my bunk._ _

__“Ack!” I cried. “Give those back!”_ _

__“No.” She said, sticking her tongue out. “You can have them back if you report to my quarters tomorrow when your next shift is over to pick them up.” She began to leaf through them._ _

__“No, don’t look at them!” I shouted in protest._ _

__“Ooooh, the Dark Dominatrixes of Demitrius 2. I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” She said teasing me. “Maybe I’ll make some special preparations for your visit.”_ _

__“Give ‘em back.” I begged._ _

__“That’s no way to address your superior.” She scolded._ _

__“Please give them back, sir.” I tried to say more formally. She grabbed me by the hair and stared me in the eye._ _

__“That’s Mistress to you.” She hissed. She glanced down. She must’ve noticed how I, er, responded to that. “I’ll be keeping these then.” She slid into her jumpsuit and tucked them in the pocket. Then she scooped her soaked panties off the floor and placed them in my lap. “You can keep those though as trade. Consider it a souvenir. You earned them.” And with that she turned and walked out, swaying her round ass back and forth. “See you in eighteen hours.” She called back as she left. Man, this room reeked._ _


	2. Gregor Batter

#### Lieutenant Junior-Grade Gregor Batter, Personal Log: Day 71 

Dave works the day shift for security, and I work the night shift on the bridge. This means there’s only five hours a day neither of us are working: between 6:00 and 8:00 and between 20:00 and 23:00. My point is there’s never time for a proper date. There’s barely time that both of us aren’t exhausted. Tonight though is going to be different. Multusc asked me to trade shifts, something about a ‘personal affair.’ I jumped at the opportunity. Now I’m working her day shift tomorrow, but tonight I’ve got a hot date with Dave in the aft lounge. 

Dave was just about finished in the shower, so I hurriedly stripped down to my jock strap. Dave walked out in a cloud of steam. His tan muscular form still glistened, with tiny beads of water running in rivulets down his bulk. I approached him with a sly grin. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my lips around his magnificent, enormous cock. Within just a few seconds I’d made him as stiff as a board. I pity straight men. Women just don’t know how to suck dick properly. I grabbed a tone buttock in each hand and, pressing from behind, slid his full length into my mouth and down the back of my throat. He made a low moan.

Taking him gently by the shaft, I returned to my feet and led him over to our bed. He lay down prone and rested his chin on his folded arms. I had to stop for a minute just to properly admire his physique. He was a Polynesian Adonis. I grabbed the bottle of massage oil from the dresser, and hopped onto the bed, straddling his hips between my knees. I rubbed the oil into my hands and began to work it into his broad shoulders and large upper back. I loved the feel of his rippling muscles and the look of his tribal tattoos and dark complexion. I could soon feel a wet spot forming in my underwear, and so I decide to go lower. I splayed my fingers and ran my hands down the small of his back, elongating and relaxing the muscles. I kept going lower though. I began kneading a tight cheek in each hand. I worked his butt for a long time, making sure he was just as hard as I was. 

Pressing with the heels of my palms, I spread his cheeks apart. I pressed my finger against his hole, and he made a little noise. I love his little noises. I slid it in up to the first knuckle, and he gave a small grunt. I spanked his firm cheek playfully.

“Relax.” I whispered in his ear. I slid my finger in the rest of the way, and he hummed contentedly. I continued massaging his ass with my free hand. He bit his lip and moaned. I spanked him again. I continued to work my finger in and out as I massaged his beautiful ass. I leaned in and bit it playfully. I pulled my mouth off with a soft pop as I made a ‘come hither’ gesture with my probing finger. 

Finally, neither of us could wait anymore. I withdrew my finger and lifted his hips. I placed a hand on either cheek, and hooked with my thumbs, pulling them apart. I leaned in close and planted a big wet kiss on his asshole. I licked up one side and down the other. I traced little circles around the edge of his sphincter with the tip of my tongue. I repeated the little motion until his rippling muscular body was trembling with anticipation. Slowly, I pushed in, probing with the tip of my tongue. I delivered a few quick thrusts with my face and pulled away. I think he let out a tiny whimper.

“It’s buggering time!” I bellowed loudly. I yanked my jock down to my knees and rubbed the remaining oil on my hands off onto my rock hard dick. Then a dumped a load more on, because lube isn’t the sort of thing to scrimp on for anal. I lined up and it slid right in. Dave’s ass fits me like a glove, a taut, sexy, muscle-bound, glove. I began thrusting in and out hard, both of us grunting as my buff body slammed into his. 

“Yeah, fuck me Greg!” He shouted into the sheets. I felt him clench up and rock his hips back. I was happy to oblige, grabbing onto his hips and doubling my intensity. I love a man who fucks back. After a minute or two of frantic sweaty panting and humping, I decided to changed up the position a little. Leaning forward, I scooped him up straightened my back, holding him so we were both in a kneeling position. I held him in place with one hand spread on his luscious pecs and seized his massive manhood with the other. I started stroking rapidly, jerking him off.  
“You getting close?” I whispered in his ear.

“Uhuh.” He panted. He reached behind me and grabbed my ass, and he pushed me deeper. “Right there, love.” I felt my vision start to go blurry. I could tell I was going to come soon. I put a little extra wrist into the hand job. Dave abruptly began to let out an animalistic howl as he jizzed all over my hand. I clutched onto his chest tightly and began to pump my load into his ass. With one final grunt I finished off and slowly slid out of his beautiful rear end. He let out a wet lackluster fart, now freshly evacuated, and neither one of us could contain our exhausted giggling. I tilted his head back and planted a big gay kiss on his mouth.

“I guess we’ll need to wash up again before our date, huh?” I asked.

“I’m not complaining.” He winked and squeezed my butt. “Let’s go grab a hot shower.”

“Well of course it’ll be hot.” I said. “We’re in it.” We both broke down in giggles again.


	3. Miranda Williams

#### Second Technician Miranda Williams, Engineering Gamma Division, Personal Log: day 72

Ugh! Just once I’d like to finish a shift without some part of this damn ship breaking. I’ve put in ten hours a day every day this week, and everyday something new found a way to fail. I swear to gods, if we get shot at or something breaks catastrophically on our way to the peace summit, I’m going to shoot someone. I mean it; I’ll find a phaser and do it!

I flopped facedown on my bed and just lay there for fifteen minutes. After a long sigh I gathered the energy to roll over. I grabbed my boobs and squeezed them like a pair of fleshy stress balls. I squeezed and released them a few time until I could start to unwind. I could feel my nipples begin to perk up through the thick fabric of my jumpsuit, then I saw Ashley’s empty bunk. I suddenly realized that my sole roommate had come down with Altarian 24-hour flu around noon, and so she’d be in sickbay all night. My hand slowly ran down my front to my crotch. I’d have the whole room to myself tonight. I began to unconsciously rub myself through the crotch of the jumpsuit, pressing the seam to my clit and grinding my hips a little. 

I rushed to my dresser and kicked the bottom drawer open. I tossed a wad of panties to the side, revealing my secret hoard of exotic sex toys. I instantly jumped to my favourite toy: Hardy. He’s a giant seven inch purple variable-speed vibrator with a finger protrusion for direct clitoral stimulation. He’s as hardcore as they come. I turned him all the way up to the highest setting and waited for him to rumble around in my hand. He didn’t. The batteries were dead. Argh! I searched for fresh ones, but could only find one. I rooted around for the recharger and slammed it impatiently into the wall. I loaded the batteries in, and a little red LED came on, telling me they were completely drained. Dammit, I was not going to wait an hour for this orgasm! I rooted around for another toy or two. 

The next one to catch my eye was an electric-blue silicone dildo with sculpted veins and a knot at the base. It was supposed to look like an Earth wolf penis. It was a nice start, but it was just a static dick, and I wanted more. I wanted something that’d move around and make me squirm. Then I saw the digital injector arm leaning against the far wall. 

A digital injector arm is basically just a big pneumatic piston controlled by a computer. This one couldn’t hold pressure for long periods of time, so I’d been assigned to take it out and figure out the problem. I grabbed a hex-wrench and attached the flat pressure plate to the end of the shaft. I slapped the dildo onto the face of the plate with the built in suction cup, and it held on firmly. Excellent. I connected the air reservoir to my small air compressor and watched the pressure needle slowly climb as my sex began to throb with anticipation. I tweaked my nipple and and bit my lower lip as I felt a little bit of juice trickle down the inside of my thigh. Gods, fuck-machines always get me so wet. 

I connected the assembly to my laptop with the usb cable and loaded the testing software. I flipped hurriedly through the testing samples for thrusting patterns. I quickly found a nice one at medium speed with long deep thrusts. After stripping off my uniform, I set up the piston on my end table and lay back on the bed with my legs spread wide open. In no time at all I was being happily pounded away at as I teased my nipples, clenching down on the dildo with pleasure. He was such a horny bastard. I decided to flip onto my elbows and knees, seeking deeper penetration. Ahh, fuck! That felt good. The dildo thrust in further, stretching my moist hole, and the knot slammed ruthlessly against my cunt. From that position though, I saw something in the back of the drawer I couldn’t refuse: Mr. Magic, my magic wand massager. He’s such a sweetie, always giving me the loveliest of orgasms. 

I shifted to reach for it, but that little shift meant I was no longer lined up with my pneumatic pounder. I nearly screamed as the dildo, sopping wet from my dripping cunt, slammed into my asshole. It slid all the way up to its knot and I felt like my eyes were bugging out of my skull. I let out a loud gasp. I quickly acclimated though, and soon the feeling of the thick ribs working my ass had me in the throes of ecstasy. I was on the verge of anal orgasm when I remembered Mr. Magic. It took every ounce of willpower to turn off my sexbot so I could connect my wand.   
I went to plug the cord into the wall, but it wouldn’t fit. The toy had a third pin to ground it, and the outlet was one of those old two prong receptacles. Gods, this ship is such a piece of crap! Who even makes two prong outlets anymore? I ran around the room nude and dripping like a crazy slut hunting for a converter. I finally found one on the end of the desk fan’s power cord. I slid it on the end of Mr. Magic and slammed it into the wall. I turned the wand to the higher of the two settings. I licked my lips lustfully and the toy rumbled to life in my hand. I just barely touched the round head to my clit, but I yelped in pain. I hadn’t realized how sensitive my clit had become from the constant arousal. I jumped to the side of my desk and began to scavenge the dimmer from the desk lamp. I imagine I must’ve looked very silly, bent over on my hands and knees, leaving my sopping wet cunt exposed, pointed at the door. I plugged Mr. Magic into that cord, and that cord into the wall, and fired him up again. I fine tuned the power with the dimmer until I had a comfortable rumble going on. 

I crawled back onto the bed and resumed having my cunt railed by the piston, now with Mr. Magic pressed up against my clit. I was so close, but it also seemed unfair to leave my ass out of the fun after that spell of surprise anal. I turned the toys off again and returned to my drawer. I pulled out a small buttplug. I couldn’t have anything too big if I was going to be double penetrated, and this vibrated. It had a small wireless remote to select the vibration setting. I looked back at the programs page for my pneumatic fucker. My loins throbbed, but I decided to write a custom program that could really make me squirm with pleasure. I grabbed a bottle of lube and popped my little anal buddy in to keep my juices flowing as a I coded. 

With a little creative input, I had that mechanical dick bucking perfectly in just a few minutes. He was so obedient and adorable. I set the buttplug’s remote next between the dimmer switch control and my laptop, creating a little control station for my mechanical menagerie of fuckbots. I took a step back as my ass rumbled and admired my handiwork. I could help but grin with pride and excited lust as I tweaked my nipples. Work was just looking for broken equipment. _This_ was real engineering. 

Satisfied with my set-up, I hopped onto the bed, lay back, cranked my buttplug to a low steady rumble, and let the dickpiston resume railing me in the cunt. I pressed Mr. Magic against my clit with one hand, and fiddled with all my toys’ controls with the other. Less than a minute later, I was having the most violent and pleasurable orgasm of my life. I knew I was screaming like a banshee and everyone within three decks could probably hear, but I didn’t care; I was getting me some. The orgasm threatened to end, but I kept it in place by turning Mr. Magic all the way up and pressing him against my clit with both hands. I rode the climax for nearly two minutes, but eventually it had to come to an end. I turned everything off and carefully slid the buttplug out. Gods, that was good. Really good. I couldn’t fucking move-good. Immobile, I could only lay there and pant, thinking. I’d told my supervisor I’d have the digital injector arm diagnosed and a solution devised in a few days, but I’m sure I could drag that out to a week. I wasn’t giving back my new favourite toy just yet.


	4. Kyladasxhet Multusc

#### Lieutenant Junior-Grade Kyladasxhet Multusc, Personal Log: day 72

The door to my quarters whirred open and Newell poked his head in nervously. When he spied me, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. I sat in the center of the room wearing thigh high boots, a latex miniskirt, and a corset that could barely contain my tits. My nipples were peeking out over the top as I toyed with a riding crop.

“Don’t look so nervous.” I said. “I can’t surprise you this time.” He shuffled in awkwardly. I pointed to his smutty magazines laid out of the floor. “You’re free to take them back and leave whenever you want.” I said.

“Really?” He asked, surprised. 

“Ethically I can’t exactly blackmail you, can I? You can leave at anytime,” I uncrossed and recrossed my legs, flashing my naked crotch at him. His jaw dropped. “But I get the feeling you won’t.” I couldn’t help but smirk. He suddenly looked around like a spooked animal. I assured him my roommates would not be interrupting, since one had just gone on shift and the other still had four hours left of hers.

“No one knows?” He asked me, apprehensive.

“I won’t tell anyone.” I winked at him. “Shall we begin?” He swallowed and nodded. “Excellent. The safe word is ‘at ease’. Now strip slave!” I commanded, and my well-behaved little slave obeyed. “On your knees!” Again, he quickly obliged. I walked closer to him, my boot heels clicking on the hard floor. I stopped when my crotch was just a few inches from his cute little nose. “Now I believe you owe me something.” I hiked up my skirt. “Start eating.” He hesitated for a moment. “Did I stutter!?” I snapped. He took a deep breath and eased his face into my folds. It’s a shame he didn’t know the first thing about eating pussy. Clearly, I was going to have put some effort in.

“Tongue out!” I barked, and he obeyed. “Up and down.” Again he followed my orders. “Now slurp.” I gave him the universe’s fastest crash course for how how a slave should use his tongue, and soon he had gotten into the proper rhythm. I grabbed his hair and pressed his face deep into my cunt. Don’t stop until I tell you to!” Was my last command, and I began to grind my hips and thrust my pussy into his face with increasing force. He was a quick learner. Soon my knees were trembling and I clamped my thighs around his head. Gods, this wasn’t going to take long at all. I couldn’t restrain myself. I climaxed rapidly, spraying him down. I released my death-grip on his matted hair, and he fell back, spluttering.

“Tell me slave, how does mistress taste?” I asked between shallow pants.

“Um, sweet and kind of tangy.” He said in that adorable british accent of his, gasping for breath.

“Well I can’t fault you for honesty.” I said raising an eyebrow, slightly disappointed. “Now get on your hands and knees. He rolled over and obeyed. I swatted him sharply on the ass with my crop. “But you are to always address me as Mistress!” I snapped. I swatted him again. “Is that clear, slave!?”

“Ah! Yes mistress.” He quickly replied, and rubbed the welts beginning to form on his cheeks.

“Keep those hands on the floor!” I instructed and swatted him again, this time on the wrist. Then I swatted his ass again for good measure. I sat down behind him and gently pulled his balls off to the side. I reach underneath between his thighs and wrapped my thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft. He let out a low moan of pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you slave?” I whispered.

“Oh yes Mistress.” He said happily. I slowly slid my fingers all the way up and off, and he whimpered a little with disappointment.

“I’ll have no attitude from you slave!” I said sternly and spanked one of his welts. I felt him wince. “Now for a little fun.” I pressed the tip of my index finger against his puckered asshole.  
“What are you-” He started but quickly caught himself.

“You’re not to speak unless spoken to!” I ordered. I gave him a swat on each cheek with the crop. “Is that clear slave?”

“Yes Mistress.” He replied quickly.

“Good.” I gave him another spank and pressed my finger back on his hole. I rubbed my goo all over it, lubricating it nicely. Then, with minimal resistance, I slid my first finger in. I heard a happy little noise.

“That’s not so bad is it?” I asked.

“No, Mistress.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” I asked again. I knew my goo was a wonderful sensory experience.

“Yes Mistress.” He said. I retracted my finger. Now, since you did such a good job making Mistress come, I’m going to reward you. You can either have my finger back up your little asshole, or I can go back to stroking your cock. He hesitated. “Quickly, I’m getting bored.”

“My asshole Mistress.” Was his answer.

“What about your asshole, slave?”

“I want your finger in my asshole Mistress.” He said.

“Convince me.” I said.

“Please Mistress, I want to feel your finger in my asshole!” He pleaded.

“Well if you put it that way,” I said. “You’re such a pathetic little slut I can’t help but pity you.” I slid one finger into his ass, and another one immediately after. He clenched up at first, but just as quickly relaxed. I began moving my fingers in and out slowly, letting him feel the rhythm. Then I began to swirl them around inside him and make little scissoring motions. His whimpers of pleasure turned into howls of ecstasy. I reached up under my skirt and began touching myself. I was enjoying this as much as he was. I pumped my fingers in and out harder, putting more and more force behind them, rocking him forward and back on his hands and knees. I made sure to pay special attention to massaging and probing his prostate. I checked between his legs. He was rock hard and precum was streaming from his tip. I pulled out and he let out a loud involuntary moan of discontent. I seized his penis firmly and squeezed.

“I said no attitude.” I hissed.

“I’m sorry Mistress.” He choked. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Excuses are for failures.” I derided him. “I have no choice but to punish failure.” I stood up and placed a foot on his back. “I’m going to spank you slave, and you’re going to count every strike. Is that clear?”

“Yes Mistress.” I took my riding crop and set to work reddening his ass, alternating cheeks. I figured he’d had enough when we reached twelve, so I decided I’d do an even twenty. His ass was bright pink and covered in welts when we finished. 

I rubbed his bottom gingerly and he winced a little. I could resist giving it a little squeeze, and he let out a yelp. 

“You took your punishment so well.” I said.

“Thank you Mistress.” He replied, in his cute obedient voice.

“I’m going to reward you.” I told him. “Do you know how?”

“Are you going to wank me off Mistress?” He asked, looking back at me. I grabbed his head and pointed it back at the floor.

“Eyes on the floor slave.” I spanked him lightly with my crop, making him jump. “I did a good job too though, didn’t I, punishing you?”

“Um, yes Mistress?” He said slowly.

“Are you asking me or telling me slave?”

“Telling you Mistress.” He said.

“Then really tell me.” I commanded.

“Mistress, you did a wonderful job punishing me.” He spoke.

“I did, didn’t I?” I could help grinning. “So I think I deserve a reward too, don’t you?”

“Yes Mistress he nodded.” Gods, this was wonderful. I’ll have to have cute naked men bow down and praise me more often. Maybe I’ll see what the Itegean ambassadors are into. I’ve heard rumours.

“As my reward, I’m going to have another orgasm, and as your reward, I’m going to let you fuck me.” I told him.

“Thank you Mistress.” He said eagerly.

“But this is for me.” I reminded him. “I’m going to cum. You’ll not unless I specifically order you to. Is that clear, slave?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Excellent.” I pulled off my miniskirt and lay back on the bed. I’ll pulled my knees up to my chest. “Slave, come here and fuck your Mistress.” He rose to his feet and nearly slipped in a puddle of mucus running to me. He lined up the head of his penis with my moist cunt and was about to slide in when I stopped him, placing the end of my crop against his abs. “Aaaactually,” I said, teasing him. “Chow down.” He looked so disappointed. I couldn’t help but grin, as he got down on his knees. I gasped loudly as his tongue shot into me. Shit, he was a really fast learner. Soon he’d brought me to the edge. Then he just kept me there, teasing me with the tip of his tongue. That bastard was playing with me. “Stop!” I commanded. “Stand and deliver.” Before I could blink he’d rose to his feet and shot into me. I must have grunted like a pig, very undignified, totally unbecoming one’s Mistress. Screw it, I was about to cum and couldn’t be bothered to think of a recovery.   
I just let him thrust in and out rapidly, bringing both of us to the brink of orgasm. I watched the look on his face as he stood and humped, mesmerized by my jiggling thighs. I could tell he was trying to focus on something else to avoid cumming. Just then though I climaxed, squirting all over his lower abs and thighs. I could hear my juice dripping down his crotch and onto the floor. I pushed him out of my cunt with my crop. 

“Does that happen every time?” He panted.

“Turn around.” I said through clenched teeth. He obeyed, wisely. “Bend over.” I whipped him as hard as I could across both cheeks, and he howled loudly in pain. “You will always address me with proper respect!” I shouted. “You will always address me as Mistress!” I whipped him again, making him howl louder. “Is that clear, SLAVE!?”

“Yes Mistress!” He yowled. I swatted him again.

“Good boy.” I shoved my first three fingers into my vulva and swiped, getting a good gob of mucus and my juices. I rubbed it slowly on his bright red ass cheeks. I knew it had a soothing cooling effect. “Feel better?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Yes, it happens every time.” I answered. I reached around with my other hand and began stroking his half-hard dick. “Do you want you cum, slave?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Then beg for it.” I kept rubbing his ass with my hand.

“Please Mistress, may I cum?” He said, a bit woodenly.

“That doesn’t sound like begging to me.” I began to stroke faster, and his cock hardened rapidly in my hand.

“I want to cum Mistress.” He said.

“Want to?” I asked, stopping mid-stroke.

“I need to cum Mistress!” He shrieked. I continued stroking.

“Why?” I asked, toying with the frenulum.

“Because,” He stammered. “Because I’m a slut Mistress.”

“Good boy.” I cooed in his ear. “Keep begging.”

“Please make me cum Mistress.” He shouted, writhing in my hand. “Please Mistress, I need to cum, because I’m a slut. Please force me to cum Mistress!” I sighed.

“Very well.” I stroked as hard and fast as I could. I took the first two fingers of my hand rubbing his ass and shoved them up his hole, being sure to push up against the prostate. “Cum, slave!” On my command my obedient little slave began to ejaculate. Gods, did he ejaculate. He shot load after load, and he hit my pillow from the foot of the bed. When he was finally finished, I felt his knees go weak, and he collapsed in my arms. I consider myself to be relative strong under my curvy exterior, but Newell is quite tall, and I couldn’t support his mass indefinitely. I sort of guided him as he collapsed onto my bunk and made sure he didn’t land poorly. I pushed him in towards the center and crawled in next to him. I propped my head up, and rubbed his chest.

“So tell me Newell.” I said sweetly. “Was it at all how you’d hoped?”

“Nnnnnnuh.” He murmured. I smiled a little.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “Still want your smutty magazines back?” I couldn’t help but tease him a little.


	5. Baca

Security Cadet Baca, Night Watch, Personal Log: Day 72

I arrived for my evening shift, punctual as always, and eager to begin my late-night watch. 

“Security Cadet Baca reporting for duty!” I announced with enthusiasm, saluting the CO I was taking over for.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled. “At ease Cadet, before you strain something.” I lowered my arm and pushed past him into the surveillance room, my tail wagging with uncontained excitement. I placed my mug on the desk and set a pot of coffee to brew. “I’ll never understand why you’re so damn eager to work the graveyard shift.” He said shaking his head. Oh, if he only knew. Actually, if he knew I’d be out of a job and dishonorably discharged from the fleet.

“Oh, by the way.” he said on his way out. “I’ve made you the Itegeans’ personal guard for their quarters during their stay.”

“You can count on me sir!” I said, and saluted again.

“At ease!” He turned and left.

The moment the door closed, I pounced onto the swivel chair at the monitor station. I pulled a small thumb drive out of my pocket and plugged it into the computer stashed under the desk. On it, I have stored a backdoor program that opens the pathways normally only accessible by someone with a commander’s clearance level. Once that program is running, I can turn on any security camera on the ship among other things. It also lets me put a level four lockout on doors, which I use to ensure the privacy of the room during my shift. 

Command codes entered, I input the text command to pull up all of the camera feeds on personal quarters and cycle through them. Without taking my eyes off the screen, I unzipped my jumpsuit and let the top half fall into my lap, resting in a crumpled pile around the knot at the base of my quickly hardening penis. Suddenly I saw something that made my fur stand on end.   
Miranda Williams was rubbing her crotch. This may be going somewhere hot. Holy shit, it was going somewhere! Yes! My tongue lolled out as she began to rifle through her drawer of secret sex toys. I wonder if she knew about what her bunkmate Ashley does when she’s not around.

“Damn, it looks like the batteries are dead. I hope that doesn’t put an end to our fun.” She fiddled with a charger for a bit, but seemed to give up on the idea. She went back to her drawer and pulled out a new toy: a bright blue wolf penis. 

“Oh, I’ve got the only furry penis you need right here baby.” If only. 

Then something weird happened. She put down the toy and walked over to some piece of machinery she had sitting in the corner. 

“No, what are doing!? You can’t do your job now!” She started working on repair to the big piston-thingy, and I was about to look for another private feed when I realized what she was doing. She stuck the dildo to the front of the thruster thingamajig and revved it up. My dick was quickly growing hard again as I watched her tear her clothes off and get everything in place. I had a marvelous view as the rubber dick shot in and out of her. I made a little game of stroking my dick in time with its thrusts. She rolled over and I nearly passed out from not enough blood making it to my brain.

“Oh, yeah baby! Show me that beautiful round ass!” I howled. “I wanna tear that up!” I usually watch my private shows on mute, just in case, but I wanted to hear this: the thrum of that mechanical dick and her oh so sensual moans. She yelped right as I turned the sound in, and I quickly turned back down low in a panic. Looking back at the screen I could see her now taking it up the ass instead.

“This just gets better and better!” My lips curled back in a toothy grin. I panted heavily.

“No!” I cried as she shut the machine off. “I’m not done yet.” I relaxed the pace of my strokes and watched intently as she moved about the room, gathering things. She pulled a wand massager out of the drawer and started scavenging for something. Ah, it was a converter for the cord. I laughed a bit sadistically as she touched the toy to her pussy and it made her jump. She’s cute, and I’m mean. She went back to rummaging around in the cords behind the desk, and I got a view I’d trade my left nut for. Her ass was pointed directly at my camera right over the door, and zooming in, I could see her gorgeous pussy glistening with moisture. A tiny droplet fell from her cunt onto the floor, and I could hear my tail wagging so hard it was making dull thuds on the side of the chair. If I went blind that very moment I’d be okay with that.

She returned to riding the piston and pressed her wand against her clit. Yes, I was so close, and I could tell she was too. Yes, yes, I was so close I was sure to cum when she suddenly stopped.  
“Noooo!” I howled at the screen in frustration. “This is unfair! Go back!” She went to the drawer and got out another toy, a buttplug this time. Okay, I could work with this. She popped it in, twisting her hips and making a little face of concentration that was absolutely adorable. I stroked my cock slowly to maintain my erection as I watched her play on her laptop. This would be absolutely boring if I didn’t find the waiting weirdly arousing. It was like she knew I was watching and was just teasing me, making me wait.

“Oh you playful little bitch.” I chuckled. “You’re such a tease.” In a few minutes she had it all going again, and she assumed the position. The dick jumped in and out her pretty pink cunt as her juices flowed down her ass, giving her cheeks a wet sheen. She rubbed the massager on her clit, and I could see the base of the buttplug sticking out.

“Fuck yeah, put on a show for me!” I commanded, rubbing myself very rapidly now. “Spread ‘em wide; show me!” Suddenly she started to scream like a banshee, and I nearly fell over as I scrambled for the volume knob. If I didn’t turn it down everyone within three decks would hear and wonder what was going on in here. I muted the feed and watching in silence as her body contracted and shuddered. Next thing I knew, I was cumming too. I quickly grabbed some tissues to wipe the jizz out of my fur before dried. She finished as I cleaned up and powered down her toys. She slid her plug out and lay there, her beautiful breasts heaving up and down. 

I could tell she was done for the night. My night was just getting started though. I pulled my jumpsuit back up and poured myself a strong mug of black coffee. Sipping the hot beverage I returned to my seat. I pulled the uniform back down and continued to search through the private feeds, still hungry for more.


	6. Q’Prel n Toran

#### Biology assistant Q’Prel n Toran, Science Division, Personal Log: Day 73

Reyth’a had been kind of uptight lately and could stand stand to mellow out a bit. Okay, let’s be honest: she was being incredibly bitchy. I can’t blame her though. The Chief of Security has been running emergency drills in preparation for a possible attack once we’re escorting the Itegean ambassadors. To make matters worse, she was a Rocuta and it was her time of the month. Rocuta are a humanoid race similar to Earth hyenas, and right now a massive amount of testosterone was pumping through her, making her even more aggressive than usual. Even without the extra aggression hormones, she was as butch as lesbians come. I decided I’d have a little surprise waiting for her her after to work to help her relax. 

We’d been together for over a year when we transferred to this ship, so we put in a special request to be bunkmates. That’s an advantage of being a lezzer, or in my case, bi. There are no co-ed crew quarters, but that doesn’t stop us from having a bedroom all to ourselves. Well, I say to ourselves. Technically it’s a four person room, and we have two bunkmates, but there’s a thin divider wall that offers some privacy. 

The door slid open with a soft whir and Reyth’a trudged in from a long day of security detail. She seemed to not even me notice laying on the duvet in my brand new pink satin nighty. The fabric was so sheer you could see right through to my nipples poking up and my hairless sex. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed.

“Hey sweetie.” I said breathily, brushing a brown lock behind my pointed ear.

“I told you not to call me that.” She grumbled.

“Sorry sweetie.” I said flirtatiously. She mumbled inarticulately and plopped down on the bed. I scooted up behind her on my knees and brushed her mohawk of long dreads aside. I began to massage her neck and upper back through the crimson shoulderpads of her security jumpsuit. I felt her relax a little, so I decided to keep up the intimacy. I unzipped the back of her uniform, and she let the top fall into her lap. I leaned in and nibbled on the back edge of her ear.

“Hey, knock it off.” She protested.

“No.” I whispered, not letting go of her ear. I reached around front and grabbed her small breasts playfully. They were bound down to her chest with a wrap. She tried to pull away, but I yanked it off too quickly for her to fight. She didn’t like that one bit. No, she was the dominant one in this relationship. She couldn’t have her lover making the plays. She stood up angrily and spun around. Her jumpsuit fell the rest of the way to her ankles, and a big, perverted grin spread across my face. She was pitching an enormous tent in her boxer briefs.

Another thing about Rocuta is that because of all the testosterone, females have massively engorged clitorises. They’re often larger than the penises of male Rocuta. Because of the resemblance, they’re usually called psuedopenises. There was nothing ‘pseudo’ about Reyth'a’s penis right now though. 

I pulled down the front of my garment with one hand, letting my breasts fall out, and reached out grope Reyth’a’s turgid member with the other. She lunged forward, grabbed me by both wrists, and pinned me back against the bed.

“I said no!” She growled. I just grinned a horny grin and pushed my hips up, playfully grinding my crotch quickly against hers. She snarled at me and flipped me over onto my front so I was bent over the bed. I heard her yank her boxers down. Then she grabbed the back of my nighty and tore it open, leaving me completely exposed and a little surprised, albeit pleasantly. She put a hand on the back of my neck and grabbed my hips. I felt her press her throbbing tip against my moist slit. 

“Is this what you want?” She hissed harshly. Gods, I love it when she talks to me like that. It gets me so wet when she takes charge. I smirked a little and lifted my hips up, quickly sliding onto Reytha’s girl-dick. 

“Mhm.” I giggled. I slowly slid back off, drawing it out to tempt her. I wasn’t prepared for what came next. She thrust back into me, hard. Hard enough to throw me down into the sheets. Then she got payback pulling out just as slowly as I had. She was torturing me. I love the crazy bitch. 

“Aww, is that all you got?” I teased her, flirtatiously. She snarled and thrust in again, just as hard, and once again she withdrew just as slowly. “That it?” I continued to taunt her. Again came another savage thrust. “Again!” I shrieked with delight. She obliged, and then began pounding away relentlessly. This was the savage fucking we both craved. Soon I was clenched tight around her gigantic clit and shuddering from a wave of orgasms, and I felt her climaxing just as intensely. With a final grunt, she delivered her last thrust before pulling out and rolling over onto her back. I turned onto my side to face her.

“Good?” I asked, sweetly.

“Grrr, mhm.” She panted quietly. There was a quiet pause. “Darling?”

“Yes sweetie?” I said.

“Thanks love.” She smiled contentedly. I leaned in and kissed her furry cheek.


	7. Ashley Piper

#### Third Technician Ashley Piper, Engineering Gamma Division, Personal Log: Day 73

Blargh! I just spent the last 20 hours in sickbay with the flu, and I’ve felt like crap the past two days. I need a hot meal, a hot shower, and some hot dick ASAP, and I’ll take them in any order I get them.

Miranda was out on shift when I returned to our quarters. Thank the gods. Normally I would be too, but I’m still on medical leave the rest of the day, neener neener. I marched straight over to her dresser and yanked the bottom drawer open. I started rummaging through her concerningly large collection of sex toys. I’m pretty sure she thinks I don’t know about them, but every so often I’ll ‘borrow’ one. I make sure to clean it real good and put it back when I’m done, and she’s none the wiser. Today, I picked out an alarmingly enormous dildo. It was a peachy fleshtone and shaped like a massive horse cock. It must have been at least as long and as big around as my upper arm. Admittedly I am barely 4 foot 9 and 36 kilos, but still, that makes it at least ten inches long. This one was new. I wondered if she’d used it yet. Oh well. This stud was about to join me in the shower.

There wasn’t a suction cup on this one, but the sculpted balls created a nice wide base, allowing it to stand on its own. I turned the water to the hottest setting and let the hot steam relax me for a bit before I tried riding this stallion. Soon though, my body was prepared. I dumped a load of body wash over the flat head of the giant toy and lubed it up real good. Placing a foot on either side, about shoulder width apart, I took a deep breath and squatted down. Despite a lack of taper, the first several inches slid in without issue. The rest though was going to be a challenge. I looked down and saw that the medial ring barely reached my vulva. I pouted with disappointment and started to pep talk myself. _Come on girl, you’re better than this_. 

I took another deep breath and put more weight behind it. I felt the ring slip past my labia and begin to rub the inside of my cunt. Much better. I couldn’t hold it though. I sort of popped off; there was too much toy to fit inside me. I sighed with exasperation. Another deep breath. I dropped onto the dick again, this time much more forcefully. _Ah, fuck!_ Okay, that hurt, but I got some crazy deep penetration. I stood back up and weighed my options. If I really put in the effort, I’m sure I could bring myself to orgasm with this toy, especially with some help from the showerhead on my clit, but why should I do all the work? I’m sure I could find a suitable match at the aft lounge who’d be down for some casual banging. I quickly finished my shower and made sure to clean off the toy real thorough. I tossed it back in Miranda’s panty drawer, slipped into some form-fitting casual wear that hugged my curves, and made my way to the aft decks.

I marched my cute little ass through the corridors, and I noticed several crewmen ogling me as I walked by in my leggings with my tail swishing back and forth. As a Huldra I am rather petite, by human standards, with pale skin, pointed ears, and ghostly white hair, but the tail is most noticeable. 

Arriving in the lounge I looked around at my options. Baca, wild and animalistic, but I’ve heard rumours. Lance, no, he’s out of my league. There’s L, or is that R? Dave’s cute. Dammit, why are all the hotties taken or gay!? Then I spied him at the bar. Thorg was a Jotunian, and like all Jotunians, he was enormous. He could easily be 7 foot tall, and at least 180 kilos. He had a pale blue complexion, a short cropped mohawk, and dark, aniridic eyes on the sides of his head. I pranced to the bar and plopped myself on the stool beside him. That must’ve been quite a sight, a hulking titan like him next to a slender pixie like myself. I picked up one of the menus and browsed it, creating an excuse to be there. I noticed the barkeep had added a few cocktails from Itegen IV, presumably to make the ambassadors feel more welcome. I turned to Thorg.

“Are you Thorg?” I asked, batting my eyelashes.

“Yes.” He said in a sexy baritone. “And you are?”

“I’m Ashley Piper, from engineering.” I introduced myself. “It’s probably why we haven’t met before. Are you with security?”

“No.” He said flatly. “People assume that a lot. I’m actually a botany assistant. I work on the hydroponics deck with Ensign Yarrow.”

“That sounds interesting.” I said, trying to mask my total disinterest.

“It’s rewarding.” He nodded. “Just about everything green you’ve eaten on this ship I helped grow.” I leaned in and hugged his arm. Goddamn, his biceps must have been as wide as my waist. 

“I wish there was something of mine you could eat.” I said, voice dripping with double entendre. He just gave me a look like he couldn’t believe what I was getting at. I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “I’ve got something else you could plow.” I rubbed the tuft of my tail up his leg. Now he got the picture. “I’m going to treat you to a view of my ass as I walk out, and you can pay your tab and meet me in my room in five minutes.” I turned around and left, and I felt everyone’s eyes focusing on my butt as I walked out that door. It was great.

I lay on my bed in nothing but my cute pink panties when he walked in. He took one took at me gently tracing my bright pink nipples and instantly removed his shirt. Good gods I’ve never seen so many muscles before. If I wasn’t wet before (I was), I was certainly wet now. Then his pants fell. Holy. Fucking. Shit. He was even bigger than the dildo. He must keep the maintenance teams busy constantly repairing cracked urinals. Just... _damn_. I tossed my moist panties aside and leapt onto his gigantic body.

I slid down one tree-trunk-like leg, grinding my crotch against it and fell to my knees. I licked my lips and mentally braced myself. Then I opened my mouth as wide as I could and gobbled up that gargantuan shlong. I felt my jaw strain, and the glans punched me in the back of my throat. I kept going. I was a big girl; I could take ten inches dammit. I fit nearly the whole monster in without gagging. I was so proud of myself. Okay, I gagged a little. I slowly slid back off and had to take a deep breath before going down again. I slid my mouth up and down and felt the cyan beast plunging down my throat. Drool began to leak from the corners of my mouth and drip down my chin. Soon I had to stop though to catch my breath. As I panted, Thorg reached down and lifted me up with two massive hands on my hips like I was weightless. Then he plopped me down onto the swollen monolith that he had for a cock.

I gasped loudly and my eyes opened wide. He suddenly grew very timid and concerned, asking he had hurt me. I hissed in his ear that he’d better fuck me sore. He seemed eager to please. He spun me around on his cock and placed a hand under either thigh. I leaned forward until my tits pressed against my knees. He gave no sign that holding my entire weight out like in front of him like a package was any effort at all. He just fucked me silly, holding me floating there in the air as his enormous unit slammed rapidly in and out.

“Grab my hair!” I cried. He placed one arm under both legs to support me and grasped my short white locks with the other. I felt my head yank back as he thrust. Yes please! “Pull my tail!” I heard myself shout. I was beyond thinking at this point. I felt him pull out, and he tossed me onto the bed. His free hand seized my twitchy tail, and pulling on that and my hair, he yanked me backwards, slamming his engorged cock back into my gaping cooch. He was using his full length now, and I could feel it in my whole body. My legs were spread, and I could feel my guts being pressed up deeper into my torso. Oh fuck yes! He rolled me over again and hoisted me up. Now our chests were pressed together. I could see his elated grin as he thrust his huge dick deep into my tiny body. Each thrust became harder than the last, and soon every time he bucked his hips it launched me sliding up to the tip of his shaft and crashing back down. He was certainly going to leave me sore as I had asked. We both began grunting, him with pleasure and exertion and me with pain and delight. Neither one of us would last much longer.

Finally it came. I shrieked into his chest as every muscle in my body contracted and convulsed and the orgasm washed over me. He came deep in my belly. He jizzed with such force I actually thought it was another thrust, until I felt it seeping out of me. He gingerly lifted me off his rapidly softening manhood and placed me back on my feet. The semen literally poured out of me. It must have been a whole half pint, but I’d expect nothing less from a Jotunian of his size. Once he released his hold on my hips I realised I couldn’t feel my legs and collapsed. I flopped onto the bed on my back. He sat down next to me and the bed nearly sagged to the floor. He grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped his dick off. He said something about needing to leave for work and departed, but I didn’t really catch much of it. My head was still buzzing with echoes from when my bell rang. 

I felt entirely used up. Actually, I couldn’t feel much of anything below my waist. That was what I needed. As the sensation gradually returned to my lower half, I couldn’t help but feel empty, and not just my completely stretched cooch. My stomach was beginning to growl. Now was the time for that hot meal, once I could stand again, that is.


	8. Buddy Fischer

#### Buddy Fischer, Sanitation Team 3, Personal Log: Day 73

I was cleaning up Ensign Tyss’ workstation in chem-lab B at the end of her shift like I always do, but today I had a stroke of genius. I was scraping her goo off of everything and into a big plastic waste disposal bucket. I had my sleeves rolled up to keep the cuffs clean, and I accidentally leaned in a shallow puddle of her goop. My forearm began to tingle, and it was a sort of cooling sensation. I looked at the green ooze on my skin. If it felt like that on my arm, I wonder how it would feel on other parts. 

I looked at the bucket full of ooze in my hands and the lightbulb turned on in my head. I rushed across the room and grabbed a box of cornstarch from the supply shelf. We had it so the science types could perform experiments with non-Newtonian fluids in microgravity, but why should those _blue-shoulders_ have all the fun? I was going to do some experimentation of my own. 

I placed the bucket on the lab bench and pulled a scoop out of the drawer. I carefully began adding the cornstarch to my bucket half a scoop at a time. With each load I’d stir it vigorously, making sure it was all dissolved, then I’d poke it to see if it was stiff enough. After a few minutes I’d gotten it to a point that I was satisfied with and looked around. No one else was in the room at the moment, so I began to unzip my suit. Then I spied the security camera. Dammit! I’d better not, not here. You never know who’s watching. I wrapped up my experiment in a plastic chemical hazard bag and carefully set it in the bottom of my wheeled trash bin. I finished my cleaning in a hurry and rushed out.

At the end of my shift, I took it all to the garbage room and threw the whole load in the trash compactor. Of course, I removed my private package first. I wasn’t going to stuff my dick in it here though. First of all, there was a camera in the corner, and secondly the stink of trash was so strong I could barely hold down my lunch, let alone get a boner. Trying not inhale, I stood and thought. Where on this ship didn’t have security cameras? The toilet stalls were private, but the bathrooms had cameras, and it’d look weird if I brought a bucket into the toilet with me. Where else? Of course, the custodial supply closet! I could just put the bucket back in the bottom of the garbage can, and it’d look like I was just returning my supplies!

I placed the bucket carefully back in the bottom of the can and wheeled it down the hall to the closet. I opened the door and tucked it away, and after a quick look in both directions to make sure no one was coming, I went it myself. I turned on the overhead light and immediately realized one flaw in my master plan: the closet door doesn’t lock from the inside. Why should it? I’d just have to be quick, I guessed. Be quick and pray no one needs a mop. 

I pulled my package out, er, the package in the garbage, and tried to open it. Dammit, I tied the knot too tight. Screw it. I tried to tear a hole in the bag, but since it’s made to contain volatile chemicals, the plastic was pretty resistant to rips. It just stretched without breaking. Grrr! I looked around for a tool and found a putty scraper in one of the carts. Using the corner, I managed to punch a tiny hole in the bag, and I expanded it until it was big enough. I pulled it off the bucket that way. 

I pulled my jumpsuit down to my hips and pulled my dick out. It was totally limp from all the struggling and anxiety about being caught. I reached into my bucket and took a big handful of my concoction. I smeared it over my dick and began to stroke myself manually. That did the trick in no time. This ooze was magical. I couldn’t wait to start fucking the whole pile of it. I tilted the bucket to stick my dick in, but another problem arose. Cornstarch makes liquid acts like a solid but only when you apply a force, like oh say a pelvic thrust. All other times it’s still a liquid, so when I tipped the bucket, the slime began to pour out. No no no no no!

I looked around for a solution, and I found it by way of the plastic bag. I placed it back over the bucket and stretched it so it covered the opening tightly, like a drum skin. I took the putty scraper and poked another hole, but I widened this one only enough for my dick to just barely fit. I tried to penetrate it, but the fumbling around with the bag had made me soft again. As I thrust my dick just sort of bent instead of entering it properly.

I took a heavy sigh and went back to jacking it the old fashioned way. If I’d just done this the whole time I could have finished ten minutes ago! Once I was good and hard again I took another stab at it, literally. I tipped the bucket completely upside-down and placed it on my dick. I felt the ooze form a thick blob around my cock. Oh my gods yes, this was what I’m talking about! I started humping my magnificent creation, my magnum opus, with unrestrained vigor. It was mind blowing, the warming and cooling sensation, the tingling, the texture; it was all too much! Really too much. I completely blew my load in about ten seconds. 

A bit put off, I pulled out and sighed. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Twenty minutes of struggle is worth it for ten seconds of fun, right? Oh who am I kidding. I totally fucked it up. Dejected, I wrapped up my disgusting bucket of mucus, jizz, and cornstarch and pulled my uniform back on. I opened the door to leave, and just when I didn’t think things could get much worse, I ran straight into the captain! I literally walked right into her and spilled my bucket of nasty all over the floor. A little even got on her boots, ick! I turned beet red. I started to apologize profusely, but she cut me off. 

“At ease, crewman.” She commanded. “It was an accident; don’t worry. I really don’t have the time right now. I want to personally make sure this ship is in top shape for the peace summit. Just do your job.” I swallowed and promised to clean up the mess immediately, then ran to the garbage room to throw out that damn bucket.


	9. Scindae Fasciatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the previous chapter being more comedy than sexy, we decided to upload two chapters! Enjoy!

#### Scindae Fasciatus, Aft Lounge Bartender, Personal Log: Day 73

Damn the Makers, why is everyone on this gods forsaken vessel so horny all the time? And why aren’t any of them fucking _me_? 

I’ve been practicing those Itegen cocktails for a week in preparation to receive the guests at the Summit, and I’d practically perfected the art. It served as a distraction from all of these pheromones in the Lounge. Most of the crew don’t notice, but they can’t detect chemicals like a Plestiodon. Because of my inability to warm my own blood, my jumpsuit was fitted with a battery pack and a heating system. The thermostat in the Lounge was also kept high enough that my patrons were literally sweating sex.

I wrinkled my scaly snout and put on my best customer service face. The best I could do, even with my species’ limited range of facial expressions, was a mellow look with a hint of a smile. I scanned the room, wiping out my favorite tumbler in classic barkeep fashion.

Baca, the security guard who always stank of semen, was playing an old Earth game, pool, and giving the females of the bar perverted looks when their eyes were averted. Dave was cuddled up to his mate with their cocktails. Enjoying each other’s natural body heat I suspect. The mess hall girl, Primm, was slobbering all over her twin fucktoys. They always left the lounge smelling strongly of sex, the worst offenders. The one non-offensive odor in the room was sitting at my bar pounding whisky. The Jotunian, Thorg. He smelled of rich soil, broken foliage, and flowers. It reminded me of home. 

The door signal chimed as another patron strutted in. A tiny woman with a tufted tail, a Huldra named Ashley, from engineering. As she approached the bar, trying very hard to look sexy, I put a menu down on the counter and put the tumbler away. I turned my back to look busy while I listened to her try to make conversation with the ice-blue giant next to her. The height difference between the two was amusing. The bratty woman was obviously only trying to sex him up, her stink was overwhelming. 

Ashley put the menu down and whispered in his ear. It was working, the wonderful smell of the botany labs was becoming tainted with arousal. When the Huldra left the room, he hurriedly paid off his tab, left a good tip, and rushed out to follow her. Well shit, there goes my favorite customer. How would sex between a giant and an elf work anyway? 

As more crew members got off their shifts, I was turning out drink after drink. Fruity cocktails, hard liquor, cheap beer. Two by two, sometimes more, they paired off and scampered off to their rooms to fuck. Leaving me to deal with the smell of arousal they left behind. My mind wandered back to Thorg and Ashley, with almost a meter difference in height. His single mammalian cock was probably the size of her torso. There was no way it could work. But if it did… 

The monotony of my job left me with plenty of time to fantasize, but few creatures on this craft found my kind to be attractive so these fantasies were always left unfulfilled. I haven’t gotten laid since this mission started more than two months ago. With a quick glance around the room, I downed the incomplete Itegen cocktail I’d been practicing. The missing ingredient was a special syrup made with a tangy citrus-type fruit from Itegen IV, one that also was used as an aphrodisiac. Not that the horndogs who worked on this ship needed anything like that. 

The alcohol helped calm my nerves, but did nothing to ease the ache of arousal in my cloaca. I watched the clock bitterly, already eager to close, clean up, and get back to my room to do something about it. As the time ticked by and the Lounge emptied, only one customer remained. 

She was a human, with skin the color of fertile earth and hair that was done in a style called “dreadlocks”, tied up at the base of her skull with a colorful band. She had gotten here so late that she was only halfway through her first beer when I made the last call for booze. She had reached the bottom of the pint glass, and was pleading with me for another one, promising a huge tip if I stayed open late to serve her. I was ready to kick her out, when I had an idea.

“Let’s make a deal.” I said, my stiff Plestiodonian lips giving my common speech a thick accent, “You can have another drink on one condition.” The woman leaned across the bar, her breath already strongly scented by beer.

“Yes! I’ll do anything!” She said with unconcealed eagerness setting a fire in her coal black eyes.

“This tip you mentioned. You don’t have to pay me in money. I’ll take sex as my tip.” Her jaw dropped, and I could see her mind racing. Damn, I’m not _that_ ugly by human standards. I curled my blue tail up behind me in what I hoped came off as an alluring pose. The human licked her lips and nodded.

“Good.” I stood up straight, “Sex first, beer second.” I tugged at the zipper on my suit, repressing a gasp when the cool air hit my scales. Even heated, the bar was never as warm as my clothes. I peeled the garment down to my hips to reveal my bare chest. As a reptile, I had no breasts at all. The woman’s breath caught in her throat, and she reached out to stroke the smooth scales, following the vertical black and cream stripes. I flicked my tongue and leaned forward to give her my best attempt at a kiss. To my surprise, she kissed back with passion. I think I like kissing.

I slid over the bar and ran to the door to lock it. It was made of a strong, but transparent glasslike material, which meant we’d be fucking in the open, but I didn’t care. My partner was already stripping down when I returned to her, wearing lacy white undergarments. However, I helped her out of the bra. I’d heard male crewmen drunkenly boasting about their sexual accomplishments, and I’d learned that breasts enjoy being touched and fondled. 

“Ooooh, fuck yes!” She moaned in delight as I proceeded to do just that. The soft scales on my palms rubbed easily over her flesh, and my sharp nails quickly teased her dark nipples into erection. I gave one a curious lick with my broad, flat tongue, and she shivered in pleasure. I nibbled her sensitive breasts and slurped on the stiff peaks while the human moaned. I had no idea they could make such amazing sounds, which made my arousal stronger.

She tugged the rest of my jumpsuit down and squeezed my ass, pulling my hips against her. Then I wondered what human genitals look like up close. I made my way down her body with my tongue, and shimmied her panties off. The skin was soft, and a triangle shaped area below her belly and between her legs was covered in a layer of hair stubble. So they grow fur here too?  
I nudged her legs apart with my snout and licked her external parts. Her hand grabbed the back of my head as she moaned loudly. I must be good at this. I parted the fleshy covering of her slit, and was surprised to find a small bud of pink-purple flesh hiding under some soft skin. I tickled it with the tip of my tongue and she shuddered, hard. This must be a good spot. I slid two fingers into her vaginal opening and began to thrust with them, while licking and nibbling on the sensitive organ. Her loud moans turned into screams of pleasure, and a quick glance at the door showed that we had an audience. Might as well give them a show. 

I wrapped my arms around her legs and lifted them over my shoulders, putting her on her back on the table. I buried my muzzle into her crotch, sliding my tongue deep into her genital slit, the scales on my nose rubbing and pressing on her “pleasure button”. I felt her contracting, squeezing on my tongue as her orgasm approached. I was almost disappointed, she tasted amazing and I wasn’t ready to stop. I curled my tongue and she arched her back off the table, throwing back her arms to tightly grip the plastic edge. 

“I’m gonna cum!” She gasped, her genital spasms getting stronger and more frequent. I curled my tongue again, pressing hard against her sweet spot and she bucked with a cry of pleasure, then her abdomen tightened and she curled up. A flood of her sweet, tangy juices coated my tongue, wetting my scales. I eased up on the pressure as she climaxed and lifted my head when she relaxed back on the table panting.

“Damn, you’re good with that tongue of yours,” She gasped between breaths, “Now I need to return the favor.” To say I was happy to oblige would be an understatement. She slid off the table and bent me over it. I lifted my black and blue striped tail in a large arc over my back as she got on her knees behind me. Then her own shorter, smaller tongue pressed against the exterior of my cloaca. I practically melted as she worked her own oral magic on me. Her tongue probed my slit, and when she found that sweet spot just inside, she kept on it ruthlessly.  
I found myself hissing with pleasure, melting under her touch. I felt my own orgasm approaching fast. With my tongue lolling out, I tossed my head back with a loud shriek, and my slit clamped tight around her tongue with orgasm. She didn’t slow down like I had, instead she upped her speed to keep me climaxing. When she finished over a minute later, my legs gave out and she had to push me onto the table to prevent me from hitting the floor. She lay down next to me and cuddled up close. Her body heat was wonderful on my scales. 

“My name is Charlie, by the way.” She said, “Thought you should know. I work in the medbay. Late shift, just before the graveyard shift.” Ah, that makes sense.

“No wonder you’re always here so late.” I mused. I glanced at the door, and saw a couple pervs still watching. Show’s over, idiots. “My name is Scindae. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Now how about that beer?”


	10. Primm Vaška

#### Primm Vaška, Mess crew, personal log, day 74

A bit of morning sex does the body wonders. Today I snuck out for a visit with L and R. It stands for Left and Right, named for which half of the split zygote they were grown from. Yes, they’re clones. It’s not incest if they’re clones. To get clones to a usable age, manufacturers pump them full of growth hormones. These cocktails have two pleasant perks on the side: 1, clones are horny all the time and will fuck at the drop of a hat, and 2, clones are almost always bisexual.

I’d be lying if I said the three of us never had spur-of-the-moment sex on the kitchen floor. We’re not slobs though; we always clean up after ourselves, mopping the floor and wiping down countertops and other surfaces. I’ve flipped pancakes with the same spatula that left bright pink prints on my ass. What was I talking about? Oh right, morning sex.

I snuck over for a bit of play with L and R before we had to report for the ‘brunch shift’. It got hot and heavy pretty fast, and it needed to, since we were in a bit of a rush. Soon I was riding R reverse cowgirl. He sat on the edge of an armchair and I sat in his lap facing away from him. I rode that nice thick clone dong like a regular rodeo gal. 

What was L doing the whole time? He was being the sweetest, most selfless clone a pair of nymphomaniacs could ask for. He had his index finger up R’s ass, gently massaging the prostate. He fingered like a pro as he gave both of us oral simultaneously. He tongued R’s balls and slurped the underside of his shaft as it pumped in and out me. He’d start low, pressing his tongue flat against R’s turgid manhood and slowly slide all the way up until he was teasing my moist clit with the tip of his tongue. R may have a had a lovely view of my beautiful bouncing buttocks, but I had the best seat in the house, wrapped tight around that D and looking down on L pleasing us with his tongue and one hand as he slowly stroked his cock with the other. 

It was all so much it sent me over the edge quickly, and I felt R squirting inside me. L slurped a big drop of semen off of R’s shaft as it began to seep out of my cooch. He had cum by the time I was finished dismounting R. I took my sweet time pulling off, since it always made me feel sad and empty inside. It ain’t easy for a girl to go from stretched nice and wide to nothing you know. Anyway, we cleaned ourselves up, pulled the jumpsuits and aprons on, and headed to the galley. I couldn’t resist squeezing the nicest pair of asses I could ask for on our way out the door though.


	11. Yumi Suzuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of a double update

#### Yumi Suzuki, Psychiatrics, Personal Log: Day 74

I’m a C.I.T., or Counselor in Training. New Federation policy requires every ship to have a ship’s counselor, but since it’s a new policy there aren’t enough counselors, and I’m filling in until we have a fully fledged one. A ship’s counselor is like a psychiatrist, but you don’t need a degree. The past two weeks I’ve had to do evaluations of every crew member’s mental health, just as a precaution before the peace summit. There will be many species at the event, and many of them don’t get along, most notably the Itegeans and the Vektronians. The last thing the Federation wants is a crew member going psycho and sparking a galactic war.

Today I had to do a routine psych-eval on Pinwheel. Pinwheel always freaks me out a little, just gives me the willies, you know? Pinwheel is a creature an away party found in a polluted swamp one time on a mission. Pinwheel was dying, so we beamed it back aboard to rescue it. Pinwheel is an enormous creature, though. No one’s ever seen all of Pinwheel at once. We just know that it’s a mass of tentacles. Pinwheel now lives in our plumbing system. It’s become something of a mutually beneficial arrangement. Pinwheel gets a habitat, and in exchange it keeps our pipes clean and free of clogs. For the eval I decided to visit our central plumbing room.

“Good afternoon.” I walked in and shouted a greeting. I heard the heavy metal door creak shut and lock behind me. I spun around and saw a tentacle quickly wriggle back up into a pipe near the exit. I turned back to face the center of the room. It was a giant labyrinth of twisting pipes. “I’m Yumi Suzuki.” I announced. “Pinwheel, I’m here for your routine psychiatric evaluation.”

“Why do I need a psychiatric evaluation?” Pinwheel spoke in a deep, hollow voice. It seemed to ring from a every pipe all around me, creating a metallic echo.

“Well, you do live in our waste extraction system.” I pointed out. “Sewage isn’t what I’d consider optimal furnishings.”

“A good waste extraction system is its own reward.” Came Pinwheel’s reply. “Just think where we’d be without one.”

“I suppose.” I nodded.

“You seem anxious.” Pinwheel said. “I can help you with that.”

“If you really want to help me you could cooperate with the eval.” I said. I didn’t feel the thin tentacle sliding up the back of my pant leg.

“I’d rather do this.” Pinwheel said, and suddenly a small suction cup latched directly on onto my clit. I must have leapt a foot in the air and yelped.

“That is highly inappropriate behaviour.” I gasped as the little cup began to suck with pulsating pressure, pulling my clit out from under its hood and applying direct unrelenting attention.

“But you do like it, don’t you?” Was Pinwheel’s reply. I squeezed my eyes shut hard and tried to ignore the intimate sensations. I gritted my teeth. “Don’t you little girl?”

“Yes.” I squeaked, barely audibly.

“Speak up when I’m talking to you.” Pinwheel commanded. “It’s hard for me to hear you.”

“Yes!” I gasped loudly. 

“Then you don’t want this to stop, do you?” Pinwheel said, in a cool tone of voice. Pinwheel was tormenting me, and we both knew it.

“N-no.” I answered. 

“You only need to give the word and I’ll stop.” Pinwheel informed me.

“I won’t.” I finally said after a long pause. No sooner had I said that then a swarm of tentacles shot from the pipes all around me and tore the jumpsuit from my shaking body. One wrapped around my wrists, holding them behind my back, and two more each grabbed an ankle and spread my legs wide open. A thick one wrapped twice around my core and hoisted me high into the air, suspending me nude and completely helpless. The encroaching tentacles were the last thing I saw before one wrapped around my eyes, blindfolding me.

I felt a tentacle coil around my throat, and two others wrapped around the base of my breasts, squeezing tightly and making them swell and protrude. Two flat suction cups latched onto each nipple. The tentacle around my neck tightened, and the end forced itself into my mouth and down the back of my throat, making me gag a little. I felt a drop of juice drip from my moist lower lips. 

“You want to feel me inside of you, don’t you little girl?” Pinwheel’s voice rang in my ears. Unable to speak, I nodded eagerly. The tentacle around my throat tightened a little further, making me gag again. Suddenly, a big fat tentacle shot up my pussy. I would have gasped as it rammed into my cervix, but with the tentacle down my mouth I could only choke a little. It worked in and out, thrusting, before disappearing from my loins. I whimpered a little. My focus shifted back to the tiny suction cup on my clit. it seemed to vibrate rhythmically, constantly suckling my little bud. It was wrenching the orgasm out of me. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. This was agony. This was humiliating. This was intense. This was magical, and I didn’t want it to stop. 

Suddenly, a narrower tentacle began to to worm its way up my ass. I’ve never done anal before. I was experiencing so many new sensations, it was hard to keep track of them all. Suddenly I felt a new, writhing mass of tentacles wriggling inside my pussy. I had to stop. I completely gave myself over to all the sensations in a wave of pleasure, as my nipples and clit were sucked long and hard, my pussy was massaged and stretched, and a slimy probe worked its way up my ass. I was being drilled in every hole, and I loved it. The tentacle on my throat squeezed tightly now, and the tip pushed deeper down my throat. All of the other tentacles pushed in deeper. I came. I came again and again, but Pinwheel did not let up. I came until I lost consciousness. 

I woke up having been returned to my room and naked, except for a towel wrapped around me. I was unsure it wasn’t all just some crazy dream. I removed the towel and looked down. It was not a dream. My entire body was covered in dark purple splotches, hickeys left behind from dozens of strong suction cups. 

The only question now, is what do I put in my evaluation? I can hardly report that I was ravaged by an eldritch tentacle creature that lives in a septic tank and sexually assaults coworkers. I really can’t report that I secretly hope it happens again.


	12. Primm Vaška part 2

#### Primm Vaška, Mess crew, Personal Log: Day 74 (2)

L was so considerate that R and I planned to make it up to him tonight after work and give him a little treat. We planned it all day in secret, whispering to each other whenever we were sure L wasn’t listening. 

I returned to their room with the clones after work. I think L knew something was going on, but I’m also pretty sure he didn’t care. I saw the telltale bulge of arousal forming under his beige apron as we walked the halls. He opened the door, and as soon as we were all inside R closed the door and grabbed L. I pinned him down on the bed by his shoulders and R yanked his jumpsuit down to his knees. Freed, L’s half-hard penis flopped up onto his abdomen with a loud slap. Before L could say anything, R had him moaning with pleasure, deep-throating him like a master. 

Just the sight of that made me all wet. This was supposed to be all about L’s pleasure, but I just couldn’t help myself. Besides, he’d enjoy what I had in mind anyway. I unzipped my jumpsuit all the way down to the crotch, lifted my apron out of the way, and planted myself on L’s cute little face. His moans of bliss grew much more muffled as he greedily devoured my pussy. I shut my eyes and threw my head back, completely giving in to the ripples of ecstasy L’s tongue sent through my lady parts. Suddenly I felt something hot shoot me right in the tits. I opened my eyes back up and looked down. L had just cum, and quite hard. Semen dripped off my left nipple onto L’s chest, making me shudder slightly. Damn. I hadn’t finished yet. R hadn’t even started though, and he took care of everything. 

First, he stripped off L’s clothing the rest of the way, then took off his, and I did the same. Next, he flipped L over onto his hands and knees. I pressed L’s face back into my moist cunt, and R smeared a handful of lube onto his rock hard shaft. He wiped the rest on L’s exposed ass and shot right in. He plowed away busily at L’s well-lubed asshole as L returned to slurping my equally wet pussy. The view of my man topping my other man combined with the enthusiastic tongue massage my pussy was getting had me cumming in no time. Getting sex at both ends got L hard again just as quickly, and after he’d finished bringing me to climax, and reached back and slid R out of his ass. 

He lubed up hurriedly, pushed R down, and set to topping him. R wasn’t finished though, having not gotten to cum yet. He grabbed a condom and pulled it on, then grabbed me with a hand on either thigh and pulled me in close. I hadn’t recovered from my first orgasm before R was plowing me as L worked him over. Gods, it was magical. It was like getting fucked by two men at once, and trust me, I know what that’s like. Every thrust L pushed into R’s ass got transferred to me in addition to all the humping R was providing. I came again, this orgasm even more intense than the first one. With my soft pussy hugging that magnificent penis and an equally magnificent penis rubbing his prostate, R erupted with a low moan and melted into the covers. L gave him one last hard thrust. L’s face twisted into blissful agony as he came, and he too relaxed and flopped over onto R’s back, panting. 

Being clones though, the two of them were soon ready for more and having a go at each other once again. L had R on his back, and was anally fucking him in the missionary position. I was enjoying the spectacle, and soon felt myself aroused again as well. I reached down between my legs and began to play with myself. Nothing really intense, just a little toying and a finger or two. R started to have a rub as well, jerking off as he stared intently into L’s eyes. I couldn’t resist. I crawled over and started sucking and jerking R’s swollen manhood, and he reciprocated. He grabbed my ass and pulled me into position to eat me out. There we were, the two of us sixty-nining as L drilled R in the ass. It didn’t last though. L pulled out and came around around behind, and he took me from the rear, fucking my pussy doggy style. R changed positions as well, and came around to my front, kneeling right before my face. He lifted my chin and stuffed his dick in, and just like that I was being spit roasted. 

I love it when they do this to me. Their sweaty, panting bodies pressed close to mine, dominating my senses. All I could see, smell, taste, hear, and feel in this moment was them. L and R leaned in close and next thing I knew they were passionately making out above me. They thrust from both ends in unison, first rocking me back and forth onto one on cock and off the other then back again, and it was heaven, sliding from one man to another without pause. Then they transitioned to thrusting simultaneously and suddenly I was getting plowed hard from both ends at the same time. I had no control over my own motion as their hips kept me in place. Unable to adjust, I started gagging on R’s probing cock. Noticing my distress, L bent down over me and gave me some assistance. As a team we gave R oral together, me sucking the head and L licking his shaft.

I wanted more. I wanted that cock up my pussy. I pushed R down and crawled forward. I tried to slide R inside me, but my dainty cunt was just too tight to handle both girthy dicks. I had to reached back behind me and slide L out with a little whimper. I lined him up and rocked back from my knees, sliding him balls deep into my ass. I gave R a second attempt. Oh boy, was it a tight squeeze, but I got him in all the way. I felt so stretched out, but it was pure bliss. Their thrusts became synchronized: one in, one out. Soon we were all moaning in ecstasy, and we could each feel our other partners pressing against us. We weren’t just two men having sex with a woman; we were three people having sex with each other. The last climax crashed over the three of us like a tidal wave, and we passed out. I woke up a few minutes later as I felt their softened dicks slide out of me with a ‘shlorp’. I sighed a contented little sigh as the others awoke and we cuddled. 

“I’ve heard the Itegean’s come from a culture with no sexual taboos.” I told them. “I bet they’d be up for some fun.”


	13. Naida Yarrow

#### Ensign Naida Yarrow, Botany Department, Personal Log: Day 74

Thorg seemed oddly chipper today, just in an all around good mood sort of way. He didn’t tell me anything, but I strongly suspect he’s been getting his rocks off with someone, not that it’s any of my business. I mean, good for him. I’m glad he’s getting some. I’m not jealous. Maybe I’m a little jealous. I’m an attractive woman; you’d think someone would have made a move, right? 

Maybe they’re just intimidated or afraid of rejection. I blame this frustrating lack of action on what happened today. 

Our shift on the hydroponics deck was coming to an end. Thorg and I were just watering the miniature olive trees we’d be presenting as gifts at the peace summit in a few days. Our final chores completed, Thorg bid me farewell and left. I decided to stay behind, just to tidy up a bit. It wasn’t like I had anywhere else to be, sadly. As I swept up some fallen leaves in the Tropical Room, I noticed that the Ragaraja flower was nearly in bloom. There’s a folkloric tale of a sultan who planted these in his garden, but they grew too large. In the end they entwined his palace and seduced his wife.

A turgid bulb had grown on the end of one of the stalks. It was a bright crimson hue, swollen and firey. The thick green stalk was stiff, but still bent under its mass. I couldn’t resist. Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I saw my hand reaching out to touch it. I just wanted to heft it, to test its weight and feel the texture of its skin. The instant my soft fingertips gently brushed against the underside of the tumescent bulb though, it exploded open! I’d drawn in close, and a thick white cloud of spores sprayed me in the face. 

I reeled backwards, coughing, choking on the white substance. I could feel it in my eyes too. It had a slight burning sensation, and my eyes began to water as I rubbed them. I tried to gather myself, but I could feel my head beginning to spin. I looked back up at the plant. The bulb had bloomed into a beautiful scarlet flower, rich and full like a pair of sultry lips.

“Hello, Naida.” The lips spoke. I shrieked and jumped back.

“You, you can talk!?” I stammered.

“You tell me.” The lips curled back in a sneer. The wall behind it began to bend and warp. I racked my brain for everything I knew about this plant. Its spores are a powerful hallucinogen, but I was already too far gone to remember that at the time. The spores are also a strong aphrodisiac. I could begin to feel a tingling in my labia, and the room was suddenly very warm. I wiped my brow, and my forehead was moist with perspiration. My inhibitions melted away under the influence of the spores, and I quickly stripped off my thick uniform jumpsuit without a second thought. I was now standing there in just my navy blue bra and panty set. A tongue suddenly protruded from the center of the flower and licked the bright red lips with lust, making them glisten. 

“Come a little closer.” The flower beckoned. The spores had robbed me of my intelligence, reasoning, and common sense, so of course I obeyed. The plant extended another thick stalk tipped with an engorged red bud, although this one was less swollen. It began rubbing its firm bulb along the inside of my smooth white thigh.

“What are you-” I started to ask, but I was so high and horny I forgot where my sentence was going and how it started, but I also no longer cared.

“Shhh.” The flower hissed. “Just let it happen.” I nodded, my mouth hanging agape. I unclasped my bra and let it fall down my arms as I slid my panties down to my ankles. I kicked my underwear aside and straightened back up. I stared long and deeply at the flower. My pupils must have been the size of nickels, and a thin line of drool trickled out of my slackened jaw. I drew a deep gasp as the prodding bulb pushed into me. I could feel all the little bumps and knobbles on the firm stalk pressing against the inside of my vagina, massaging as it slid in and out. It’s girth and texture provided sensations like I’d never experienced before. Breathing heavily, I stared deeply, wantonly at the flower with my mouth slightly agape. 

The hallucinations were growing more vivid. The crimson flower was now wreathed in bright red flames, flickering with lust, and dark green tendrils streamed from the clay pot and enveloped the room.

The stalk began to thrust faster, now giving me quite a pounding. It nearly knocked me off my feet. Not that that would have been terribly hard, given how dizzy I was becoming. These spores were one Hell of a drug. My juices were now flowing out of me in rivers unstemmed. Holy fuck, holy fuck I was close. The flower smiled widely and thrust even faster, twisting and rubbing its hard bumps on my inner walls. This was it! Yes, I was cumming! I was cumming intensely, wildly out of control. This was what I needed. The moment my climax had come to an end though, I blacked out.

I woke up naked on the floor in the Tropical Room drenched in a cold sweat with my hands clutching my vulva. I moved them slowly, afraid of what I might find. I saw the base of a snapped stem protruding slightly from between my folds. I gripped it tightly and slowly extracted it from my sticky womanhood. It was one of the budding stalks of the Ragaraja plant, with a nice swollen bulb on the end. It was already beginning to wilt.

“Oh no! How long have I been lying here?” My mind began to race. I sat up and saw the next shift entering as I peered over one of the counters. “Fuck fuck fuck!” I whispered to myself in a panic. I tossed aside the gross bit of foliage and scampered over to the pile of my clothing, being sure to keep low. Hiding under a desk, I quickly slid back into my jumpsuit. The material was thick enough that I wasn’t going to worry about my nipples poking through. I just grabbed my underwear and stuffed it in one of the large cargo pockets. I tried to straighten my greasy hair, matted with sweat, and look presentable. Assuming a nonchalant air, I coolly walked past my fellow crew members.

“Hello.” I nodded.

“Yarrow, what are you still doing here?” One of them asked.

“Oh, I was just tidying up and I dozed off.” I shrugged innocently. He looked at me skeptically, but seemed satisfied with my explanation. I turned and walked out, but I couldn’t help notice another botany assistant sniffing the air inquisitively. I’m sure I left quite an odour behind.


	14. Arthur Newell

#### Arthur Newell, Maintenance Team 6, Personal Log: Day 75

Lt. Multusc had asked me to meet her in sanitation today. I couldn’t hazard a guess what that woman was up to, but I was sure it was going to be interesting to say the least. She did not disappoint. When I arrived, I found her in the far back corner. She was sitting in a large tub that had been filled with a watery grey mud. She was topless and seemed very relaxed, and her mucus was forming a thin film on the surface of the mud immediately surrounding her. I cleared my throat to notify her of my arrival.

“Oh hello.” She called, turning her head to face me. “Care to join us? Clothing is optional.”

“Us?” I asked, taken by surprise. Another woman suddenly emerged from below the opaque surface. As the muck ran off her I saw she had long scarlet locks and bright pink skin. She too was topless.

“Hello!” She greeted me perkily.

“This is my bunkmate Ensign Rosa.” Multusc introduced her. A pause followed. “Your mouth is hanging open.” She informed me. I quickly snapped shut.

“She’s got three tits.” I pointed out, dumbfounded.

“She’s a Trimastian.” Multusc said. “They all do.” She gestured for me to come closer. I approached, and she whispered in my ear. Then she spoke to Rosa. “Show him.” Rosa stood up and spread her lithe legs, flashing me both of her vaginas. She grinned broadly. 

“I’m going to run out of bits to share.” I said to myself.

“Did I say you’d be fucking us?” Multusc said pointedly.

“No Mistress.” I answered reflexively, and quickly clapped a hand over my mouth, turning bright red with embarrassment.

“You’re right; he is cute when he’s nervous.” Rosa giggled

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about you dominating me!” I blurted out to Multusc.

“And I didn’t, but you’re doing a fine job of that all by yourself.” Was her reply. “Oh relax, just strip down and hop in the mud, will ya? I’m sure you’ll find it very unwinding.” I sighed heavily and removed my clothing. I could feel their eyes on me. This was mad. What was I doing? I put one foot in the tub and tried to enter, but Rosa put a hand on my forehead to stop me.

“Nope!” She said enthusiastically. “I’ve heard you’re good with your tongue. If you want to get in my tub, you’ll have to prove it.”

“Do I really have to?” I said sheepishly.

“Absolutely.” Multusc nodded. “She’s the one who made sure we’d have this room all to ourselves for the next half hour. You’d better do as she says.” Multusc flashed me another grin of perverted glee. Why did she like messing with me so much!? I stooped down, mentally preparing, but stopped short.

“Um, which one do I, um-” I started to ask. Rosa cut me off by placing a hand on the back of my head and thrusting her hips forward, burying my face in her hot pink sex. I gave up trying to figure anything out and just started slurping and nibbing. That was apparently satisfactory, because soon enough Rosa pulled me back and let me enter the tub the rest of the way. She was breathing heavily and clutching her center breast with arousal. I waded through the mud to the far side of the tub and sank in up to my neck. Multusc wasn’t lying; this was relaxing. 

“I told you he was a natural.” Multusc said to Rosa. 

“I’ll never doubt you again.” Rosa said. “Maybe I’ll keep him.” I didn’t know who was redder: me or Rosa. This was so embarrassing. Multusc was about to make it worse.

“Before you arrived, Rosa was just telling me about the joys of quadruple penetration.” Multusc announced. I am certain I was now redder than Rosa. Multusc just loved making me uncomfortable.

“It’s a shame you’ll never get to know what it’s like.” Rosa said, wearing a friendly grin. She looked so innocent it was hard to imagine her taking dick at all, let alone in every hole. “Well I guess you could still do double. Have you ever done DP?” Again, my mouth acted before my brain.

“Do two fingers in my ass count?” I asked. Shit! Why did I bring that up?

“I’ll count it.” She said, winking. She waded over to my side and wrapped my arm around her slender waist. “Do you like it up the ass?” She asked, resting a hand in my lap. She started stroking my flaccid cock, making it grow firmer.

“I, umm-” I stammered trying to ignore her playing with my dick and think of a polite way out of the current line of conversation.

“No need to feel ashamed.” Multusc said. “You can tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Rosa asked as she pulled in closer, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

“Lieutenant Multusc has fingered my ass before...and I liked it.” I said, staring straight down at the mud to avoid eye contact. I saw Multusc doing something in my periphery though. I glanced up and saw her arm moving in front of her. Cor, she was rubbing herself to this! She didn’t just enjoy making me uncomfortable; she got off on it!

“Do you mind?” I snapped at her. She held up a finger to tell me to wait a moment and tilted her down. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip as her arm picked up the pace. I waited a long, awkward thirty or so seconds for her to reply as Rosa continued to, ahem, ‘make things hard for me’. 

“Ahhh.” She let out a satisfied breath as she finished up. She slid over to my other side, trapping me between her and Rosa. “Sorry, did you want to join me?”

“What? No!” I balked.

“I guess I’m not sexy enough, is that it?” She said, feigning offense. “Rosa, am I sexy enough to fuck!?”

“Absolutely Kyla!” Rosa nodded. Multusc reached across me and took Rosa’s face in her hands. Multusc leaned in and began forcefully snogging the ensign. Rosa seemed hesitant at first, but quickly returned Multusc’s affections, passionately pressing her lips to Multusc’s. Once they’d had their fun turning me on, they pulled apart. They wrapped my arms around each of their waists and leaned in close. Each one of them startled nibbling on my ears and mussing my hair. Their other hands though dropped into my lap and began playing with my now rock-hard cock. I sank deeper into the mud and my head feel back as I let out a long low moan of pleasure.

“I think that’ll do it.” Multusc announced.

“I think you’re right.” Rosa said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Time to go.” Multusc spoke.

“Wait, you can’t just leave me like this!” I protested.

“Oh very well.” Multusc sighed, and nodded to Rosa. Multusc grabbed my head and buried my face in her ample bosom as Rosa took a deep breath and disappeared below the surface. The was a quick sucking sensation, and suddenly I felt Rosa’s mouth around my cock, tonguing my shaft, as Multusc threatened to suffocate me in her cleavage. I let out a low moan and a quick grunt, and just like that Rosa had already finished me off. She popped back up, still wearing that friendly grin. Multusc exited the tub and passed me off to her bright pink friend, and she placed hand on either side of my face. She stared longingly into my eyes. Suddenly, she spit my jizz back out onto my cheek, and snogged me before I could react. She had her tongue all the way down my throat as her hands went wild, tugging my hair and pulling me close. I enjoyed the wild make-out session, but it only left me confused as she brought it to an abrupt end and hopped out. 

Multusc handed her a towel, and once they’d covered themselves, they left without a word. What the bloody _hell_ just happened!?


	15. Buddy Fischer

#### Buddy Fischer, Sanitation Team 3, personal log: day 75

Today I was scheduled to scrub out the basins in sanitation, but Ensign Rosa showed up and told me to take the next half hour off, and I’m not one to question direct orders, especially ones like those. Now I had a free half hour all to myself, and I knew exactly how I was going to spend it. The first two minutes anyway. I should really work on that.   
I eagerly raced back to my quarters a slammed that ‘door open’ button. I was treated to quite a scene. Apparently my roommate and sanitation coworker had also snuck off from his shift, because he quickly rushed to the door in his underwear. 

“Wyx, what are you doing?” I asked.

“Go away.” He said. “I’m with Koris.”

“Who?” I asked, trying to look past him into the room.

“That bombshell from engineering.” He hissed at me impatiently.

“The one with the fishbowl on her head?” I said.

“Yeah her.”

“Sweet!” I congratulated him. “How’d you manage that?”

“Long story.” He said. “Tell you later; go away!” With that he slammed the door in my face and I was forced to find another place to rub out a crafty one.

I rushed down the hall to the Men’s room, and burst inside. No sooner had I passed the threshhold though than I was assaulted by a truly horrible smell. It was rancid. The kind of smell so foul it makes your stomach turn, and I nearly vomited right there on the floor. Some ungodly dark liquid was leaking out from under the door on the far stall. That was enough for me to get the Hell out of there, pronto. Taking care of this sort of shit is sanitation’s job, but not mine. Come to think of it, this particular restroom was Wyx’s duty today. That bastard! Stop getting your rocks off and do your stupid job! Actually, I suppose I’m in no position to throw stones.  
Being a diverse and evolved society, the Federation requires all vessels to have three kinds public restroom: male, female, and other. The men’s room was prohibitively disgusting, and the women’s was not an option, but the other was still free to use. Or so I thought. I pushed on the door, expecting it to swing inwards, but it was locked, and I succeeded only in walking face-first into the door like an idiot. Occupied, rats!

I raced to the turbolift and pushed the up button, then I rapidly repeated pressing the ‘close doors’ button until the lift began to rise. I tore down the hallways as my available personal time ticked away. At last I reached the men’s room for my current deck and was instantly filled with dismay. Spread across the door was a big yellow sign reading “OUT OF ORDER” in official looking block letters. I looked around frantically. This deck didn’t even have an ‘other’ restroom. From down the corridors I heard the distinct whir of the turbolift being called off to some other part of the ship. In no mood to wait for its return, I made the hasty decision to have a sneaky wank somewhere on this deck.

I only had maybe five to ten minutes left to bust one out. I hurried down the hallways searching in vain and was just about to try the next area of the ship when I caught sight of a door in my periphery. The custodial closet, of course! It worked once, no need to fix what ain’t broke. I checked for anyone coming and quickly slipped inside. The instant the door had shut, my uniform hit the floor around my ankles and I was furiously jerking my cock.

Something about desperation has always made me cum especially quickly, and this time was no exception. In no time at all, the edges of my vision were creeping in, and I felt my climax rapidly approaching. Oh no! I needed something to catch it, and I needed it in a hurry. I looked around, and panicking, I grabbed a wipe from a dispenser on one of the carts. I slapped it over the end of my cock just in time as thick ropey darts of semen shot out. I crumpled my viscous jizz up in it and wiped down my cock. Then I felt a slight tingling sensation, and not the good kind. It quickly turned to a stinging, and then a burning as I realised this was a disinfectant cleaning wipe. They were caustic, and the dispenser quite clearly boasted a warning label to avoid direct contact with the skin. Well shit.

When you’re cleaning up chemical spills, you use an acid to neutralize a base, and vice versa. Our disinfectant wipes use sodium hydroxide as active scouring agent, which is a strong base. There’s one big reason for this: acids eat metal and bases don’t. When you live on a spaceship with a metal hull, you take lots of precautions to make sure nothing eats it. To neutralize a base, the sanitation teams use “a weak aqueous solution of acetic acid,” or in layperson’s terms, vinegar. I hope this goes without saying, but you should never ever pour acid on your penis, not even vinegar.

So I grabbed the bottle of vinegar and poured it on my penis. Bubbles formed and hissed, and I felt a whole new burning sensation. Neutralization reactions are exothermic, meaning they throw off heat. Not something you want on a scorched dick. It was about this time I remembered that proper procedure for a chemical burn is to flush the area with cool water. I grabbed a large bottle of water from the cart and dumped that on my raw dick. The vinegar and residual disinfectant washed away, and finally the pain began to subside. I let out a long, relieved sigh and leaned back on the wall.

After regaining my composure, I pulled my jumpsuit back on and found to my disgust that the water had spilled all over the crotch of my suit. It was totally obvious. It looked like I’d wet myself. Well, technically I had, but it wasn’t urine. People might actually believe me, if it didn’t have the faint vinegar scent of piss to it. I was planning on returning to my quarters to grab my spare uniform when I remembered Wyx was probably still ‘using’ it. Okay, I could still go to the bathroom, grab some paper towels, and dry this one off. No wait, this bathroom was out of service. I’d probably have to go down two more decks just to find one I could use. I checked my watch. Shit! My half hour break ended five minutes ago! I had no time left to clean up and would just have to report back to duty like this. Fuck. My. Life.


	16. Kellan Roberts

#### Nurse Kellan Roberts, Medical Department, personal log: day 75

My shift had just begun, and I reported to my post in multi-room J. We call them multi-rooms because they’re small rooms that are equipt to be used for just about anything from dentistry to physicals to pelvic exams. When I walked in I knew today was going to be difficult. My fiancee was sitting on the exam table in a seductive pose wearing nothing but high heels, a white lab coat, and one of those old fashioned nurse’s caps and sucking flirtatiously on a thermometer. She flashed me one her her usual ‘come hither’ looks.

“I’m ready for my intimate exam, Doctor.” She spoke seductively.

“What are you doing here Alex?” I bemoaned.

“Um, seducing you.” She said, shaking her head. “Obviously.”

“Hardly.” I scoffed. “That’s a rectal thermometer.”

“Eww!” Alex quickly spat it out onto floor and stuck her tongue out.

“Now get out.” I told her.

“At least let me take your pulse Kelly.” She jumped up and grabbed my crotch.

“No.” I was in no mood for any of her usual games.

“Maybe this’ll change your mind.” Alex opened the lab coat flashing me. She wore only a frilly white g-string and band-aids over her nipples in little X’s.

“Nope.” I grabbed one of the band-aid x’s and ripped it off, making her flinch and rub the sore nipple.

“That really hurt!” She whined.

“Good. You brought it on yourself.” I reminded her.

“Oh you want to punish me. Is that it?” She said, now tracing her nipple erotically. “Maybe you could give me a punishment enema.”

“That’s not a thing.” I informed her.

“Yes it is.” She protested. “I saw it in a porno once.”

“You watch way too much porn.” I said.

“Because you’re not having enough sex with me!” She shouted with exasperation. I sighed a long, heavy sigh. I didn’t have time for this. The Itegeans would be arriving onboard in a few hours and I needed to prepare plates for their cultures. Charlie should have had them done by now, but she was still daydreaming about a girl. Of all things.

“If I bring you to orgasm, will you go away?” I asked, defeated. A broad smile streaked across her face and she nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Strip naked, sit on the table, and put your feet in the stirrups.” I instructed. “And take that stupid hat off.” She did as she was told, and I snapped on a pair of mint green latex gloves. I took hold of her hips and pulled them closer, until her butt was nearly hanging over the edge. I extended the stirrups, spreading her legs as far as they could go.

“Whoa, that’s a strain.” Alex commented. She leaned her head back. “Hey, there are jokes are the ceiling!” She said with a laugh. “Why did the Jotunian go to the comedy club?”

“Because he was feeling a little blue.” I said humorlessly. Did she really think I hadn’t read these before?

“Cold!” She squealed as I pushed a purposefully unheated speculum inside her vagina. I didn’t react. I just cranked it open wide. “Nnngh.” I could hear her straining. Placing a thumb on her pubic mound, I pulled it back until the clitoral hood had retracted. Then I took a hemostat and clamped it onto her clitoris, ensuring it would remain protruding. “Ahh!” She squirmed a little in pain. I took a strip of medical tape and secured the hemostat to her lower abdomen to keep it from shifting. I took a rubber bulb syringe and sucked up a generous amount of water-based lubricant. I pressed the narrow tip into her tiny sphincter and squeezed its entire contents in. I withdrew it and waited until the ooze began to trickle out. I pushed my index finger in, making her gasp as I slid all the way up. 

Without removing my hand, I kicked on the compressor and fired up the pneumatic oscillating tooth polisher, used to clean dental patients’ teeth. The small head instantly began twist rapidly back and forth. It has a small cup normally used to hold the tooth polish. I placed this directly over her restrained clitoris.

“EEEEEE!” She began to squeal in pain and delight. I withdrew my finger from her anus, but quickly put two back in. I curled them slightly and started pumping, not letting up at all on her clitoris with the polisher. I forced my fingers in and out, soon getting in time with her shallow grunting breaths. This, coupled with her completely stretched vagina and the polisher’s intense efficiency caused her to reach orgasm quite quickly.

Her core tightened. Her muscles began contract and convulse, and her legs strained in the stirrups. Her face turned a deep red as she clenched her eyes shut and opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. She started to shudder so hard she began rocking the table. Her hips bucked. She twisted and writhed. At long last, she completely collapsed and fell back into the vinyl padding.

I extracted my fingers from her rectum and removed the tooth polisher head from her clitoris. I leaned in. Her face was soaked with perspiration, and her eyes glistened, moist with tears.

“Have you orgasmed?” I asked mechanically.

“Yes, Doctor.” She panted between laboured breaths.

“Good, get out.” I ordered. I began removing the remaining medical equipment from her genitalia.

“I can’t.” She groaned.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t think I can stand up.” She spoke with absolute ernesty. I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed a sheet and threw it over her sweaty twitching body so she was completely covered. Then I left the ‘occupied’ light on over the door and went across the hall to multi-room K. I still had work to get done


	17. The Halfway point

##### Hello! You've now reached the half-way point in my novel. Like what you've seen? Why not consider supporting the creators by purchasing the complete novel for your Kindle at Amazon? You can finally find out what happens when the Itegeans arrive. It's only $2.99, and every copy sold helps us create more great stories for you to enjoy. Keep your eyes out for the sequel, Deep Probe! Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!

https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01GBXZRT8


	18. Chapter 18

I wrote my first work of sci-fi erotica, Lower Decks, and I began work on its sequel, Deep Probe.

The first half of Lower Decks is available here for free.  
The entire work is available here for just $2.99: [Amazon Link](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01GBXZRT8)

Although I’d love to continue work on Deep Probe, I have a finite amount of time and energy, and I want to direct that at the most profitable projects. (Trying to supplement some income here) As it stands, Lower Decks is not making the kind of money that would justify a sequel. 

If however, sales were to increase considerably, I’d begin work on Deep Probe post-haste. As I work on it, I will post free chapters to AO3 as I go. 

So to summarize, if you (and enough others) buy Lower Decks, you’ll get over 130 pages of humourous smut, as well as ~15 free chapters of its sequel. What do you say? Isn’t ~200 pages of erotic comedy sci-fi worth a measly three bucks?


End file.
